Encuentro de un segundo
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un accidente puede traer nuevos amigos? Este fic participa en el foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Hola, hoy vengo con una pareja algo rara xD pero no importa.**

**ATLA no me pertenece, pertenece a Bryke D: y sin más que decir aquí vamos **

Toph Bei Fong, ese era el nombre de la chica que bajaba a toda velocidad en una patineta para lograr llegar a tiempo a su clase. Si bien la chica pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad, también era de las chicas más impuntuales y testarudas del mundo. No le importaba la cantidad de dinero que poseía, ella se negaba rotundamente a que la llevaran a su escuela, le molestaba la sobreprotección que tenían sus padres hacia ella, y el camino de su casa al instituto era uno de los pocos momentos de libertada que podía disfrutar.

Con su pie derrapo más fuerte sobre el suelo para poder darse más impulso y poder ir a mayor velocidad, Era la quinta vez este mes que se quedaba dormida y que le tocaba salir a las carreras de su casa. Ella era una chica que las personas encontraban atractiva, así a ella no le pareciera. Tenía un largo y bello cabello de color negro como el carbón y lo llevaba recogido en una simple y descomplicada cola de caballo, sus ojos de un color verde bastante peculiar contrastaban perfectamente con el blanco porcelana de su piel, era delgada y pequeña, se podría decir que estaba en la estatura perfecta de bastantes chicos.

Iba a toda la velocidad que le permitía su patineta, y eso no le permitió ver quien estaba al frente suyo.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana empezaba en la nueva escuela y no estaba preparado, corría de un lado a otro buscando todas sus cosas. Su cabello estaba despeinado y no le daba mayor importancia, sus ojos cafes solo estaban fijos en tener listo cada detalle necesario, él era un chico desaliñado pero con todo el potencial de poder ser el típico chico guapo por el que todas las chicas peleaban, pero eso no estaba en sus planes .salió su habitación de la casa de su tía, sus padres habían fallecido en un extraño accidente de avión el año anterior y ella había sido la que se hizo cargo de él.<p>

-¡Wan baja ya!-escucho los gritos de su tía y se dirigió hacia abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió él.

Cuando bajo a la cocina le dio a su tía un beso y se sentó, comió su desayuno con rapidez, se fue a lavar los dientes, se despidió de su tía y se fue.

En el camino hacia el repaso mental de todas las cosas que necesitaría para este día, en su otra escuela era reconocido como el nerd y este año no tenía la intención de serlo. Paró en un semáforo en verde y espero a que pasaran todos los vehículos, en eso uno paso tan rápido que hizo que uno de los papeles que llevaba en la mano saliera volando y él sin vacilar salió corriendo detrás de el sin caer en cuenta de una chica venía directamente hacia él.

* * *

><p>Ambos sintieron el impacto y cayeron al suelo, después de semejante golpe la joven fue la primera en levantarse.<p>

-No te deberías andar metiendo en el camino de alguien que va con prisa-le regaña ella.

El chico indignado por las palabras de la persona que lo acaba de atropellar se levanta y sin mirarla le responde con furía.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa? Mira que yo no soy el que atropella a las personas-

-¿Me acabas de llamar chico?-le pregunta indignada.

El se joven levanta la vista extrañado por la pregunta y cuando la ve se queda helado, esa chica era muy linda.

-¿Qué te quedaste mudo Nerd?-pregunta ella con enojo.

Se despierta al escucharla hablar y rápidamente se compone.

-No, es solo que no discuto con niñas-responde el con tono educado, cosa que enfurece más a la joven de al frente suyo.

-¿A no?-alega con una mueca. –Pues mira que hace nada pensaste que era un chico, Cara de bobo-

-Si, pero ahora que sé la verdad solo te diré que tengas mas cuidado-le responde él calmado mientras se empieza alejar del lugar.

La chica ofendida lo sigue, no iba a dejar que un extraño la dejará así.

-¿Eres machista?-le pregunta mientras lo alcanza.

-¿Qué? No-

-Ah ¿entonces por qué no peleas con chicas?-le pregunta ella retadora.

-Pues porque me parece que son seres que hay que respetar-le responde él con amabilidad, respuesta que extraña mas a la chica, de verdad que ese tipo era raro.

-Ok y ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Al instituto de Ba Sing Se ¿Y tú?-

-Allí mismo-contesta.

-Está bien, entonces creo que nos vemos allí-le dice el chico.

-Claro-dice ella mientras se prepara para arrancar de nuevo en su patineta.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero que atropelles a nadie más-le dice él con una sonrisa.

-Dalo por hecho-le dice ella y antes de volver a impulsarse y salir a toda velocidad, le da un **beso** en la mejilla.

El autobús pasa y él se monta justo a tiempo para llegar a la hora adecuada a su primer día, y al parecer ya tiene a una nueva amiga.

**Esta corto lo sé :P pero no tenía mucha inspiración.**


End file.
